Freedom Through Restraints
by Indie-Cent
Summary: Feeling constrained by the ties and stresses of the world around them, the girls of Beacon Academy work to find their freedom through the means they know best: bondage.


Born out of a shared lust for the RWBY girls, exhibitionism, and bondage, two writers sat down and said, "I'm fucking horny. Let's write some smut." Together, the two planned late into the night several days in a row, brainstorming how these characters would go about acting in this hawt fantasy. And thus Freedom Through Restraints was born. Indie-Cent and I both have a lot planned for this story, and we're super excited to share our vision with the rest of the world.  
\- TheRWBYGrimm (TheGrimmRWBYfanblog at tumblr)

This chapter's primary author was TheRWBYGrimm.

* * *

 **Blake's Late Night Stroll**

The night air was cool tonight, the broken moon overlooking Beacon Academy from its high position in the sky. Blake was enjoying the pleasant chill, the large and heavy bag on her back shifting against her combat uniform with every step. She took another furtive glance around, confirming for what must have been the hundredth time that she was alone on her late night stroll. It was dark, the ambient light from the moon above barely bright enough for even her to make out anything. It was perfect. It wasn't much further from where she was planning to start the night, but every step made her feel more and more anxious. In some ways, the lead up to it was almost as fun as the event itself.

She loved every moment of those butterflies fluttering around in her belly.

There were so many spots to choose from, but only a few would do. On the off chance that anybody saw her, there would be consequences that she didn't think she was ready to handle just yet. The only question was which spot would be able to hide her relatively well enough from any errant students or staff that were wandering the grounds outside. She hefted the bag on her back to reposition its weight so that the straps didn't dig into her shoulders, hearing the contents inside shift with a rough scratching sound.

This hobby of hers had started mostly as a way of stress relief, a way of distracting herself from the stress of school and fighting. She always went at night, letting the veil of darkness hide her from unwanted eyes. Briefly, she imagined the reaction she'd get if anybody found her on these little walks of hers, feeling the friction of her tight pants rubbing against her thighs a little more intensely than usual as she walked.

There. That was the perfect spot. She didn't choose the same spot if she could help it, and absolutely never twice in a row. A small courtyard hidden away from the walkway of the academy's main road, a small square cut into the large building surrounding it. It was secluded, a small section with a lovely fountain at its center sequestered away by a series of columns and potted plants with only a small archway that granted access.

Gently, she padded towards the stone structure, only pausing to take one last good look around to double check if anybody was watching her. She thought she saw some movement around the corner and froze, but after a few minutes of waiting for any sign that somebody else was there, she forced herself to relax and entered the courtyard. Blake wondered how she'd never found this place before. A running ornate fountain with an edge perfectly wide enough for a student to lay down on and enjoy a nap in the sun, large flowery bushes lining the three walls, and it even cut into the building so that students didn't have to deal with unruly winds and, in her case, unpleasantly cold gusts of night air.

Deftly, she slipped the bag off and delicately set it on the fountain, the contents at the bottom clinking against the hard marble. She paused as her slender fingers held the zipper, feeling suddenly very conscious of herself. Blake silently stalked away from the bag, and leaned her head out of the courtyard, checking one last time to see if anybody was spying on her. Finding nobody, she breathed out a sigh of relief and almost ran back to the bag in excitement, a small smile threatening to become something larger on her face. She unzipped the pack and reached in.

Blake just couldn't help the smile from growing into a full blown grin as she pulled out a length of rope in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. She emptied the bag, dumping the rest of the rope onto the edge. This was it. This was the moment she truly let herself free.

This was the moment where she'd strip down and tie herself up, exposed for anybody to see if they stumbled upon her little hiding spot.

Quickly, she removed her detached sleeve, shoes, and her armbands. She unbuttoned her bodice and pulled the shirt underneath it over her head, leaving her white bra exposed. Blake plucked at a bra strap, musing to herself how unfortunate it was that she couldn't wear any other colors with her usual outfit without coming off as trashy. Even wearing black or purple would let the color show through, revealing to the world what her underwear looked like. She shook her head. The rest of the world could wonder, but Blake had her dignity and pride. It was why she chose to remain hidden after all.

Of course, she couldn't help the little thrill she got every time she considered it, or even better, going without a bra at all, leaving the shape and pink color of her nipples clearly visible. The thought of being discovered, of being seen, of being completely vulnerable upon discovery...

This was why she took her late night strolls.

Blake snapped back to reality, realizing with a start that she had reached under a cup and started tweaking one of her nipples, the flesh hardened under her touch during her musings of its appearance during the daytime. She chuckled and moved the hand down to the hem of her pants, gripping the waistband and pulling down, careful not to take her white thong down with it.

She tried to step out of the tight leggings, only to stumble as her nerves made her lose balance. Blake groaned as her luscious cheeks framed by her cotton thong collided with the stone edge of the fountain with a clap, one arm against the water's bottom in order to not fall in herself. The faunus grumbled as she sat up straight and pulled her soaking arm out, reaching for her bodice to wipe off the rapidly chilling water that covered it.

She took a moment to appreciate the mirror-like surface of the pool, her face and the moon above it clearly reflected. Her image in the water smiled seductively at her, flipping its hair back over its shoulder before leaning over and squeezed its slender arms closer in front of its torso, showing off the rich expanse of flesh hidden by the simple bra. Blake moved her arms back and reached up with her hands to cup her breasts. While her tits weren't quite as large as her partner's, she still had very supple mounds of her own. Slowly, she watched as her counterpart in the water's surface reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her breasts spilling free.

Blake caught the bra before it could fall into the water and ruin the show, putting it in her backpack with the rest of her clothes so it didn't get wet or in the case that she needed to leave quickly. Turning back to the water, she leaned over again and captured the two stiff nubs in a tight grip and pulled lightly. She let out a low moan, freezing as she caught herself. She looked over to the archway, seeing nobody and thanking the bushes rustling in the wind for covering the noise she made.

Standing up, Blake bent over and grasped one of the last articles of clothing covering her body. She watched the figure in the water stand straight-legged, her breasts swaying gently as she bent over at the waist while the thong haltingly tumbled down over her smooth thighs, her knees, her slender shins, finally coming to a stop around her ankles. Delicately, intensely, watching the way her ass flexed with each movement, she stepped out of her panties, kicking them away in her excitement. Blake's eyes were on the two full globes of her rear, unable to tear her eyes away from the intoxicating sight. So this is why she constantly caught guys staring at her ass. She kind of felt bad for glaring at them now that she knew the reason.

She reached back and pulled one cheek to the side, exposing the soft tender folds that were starting to glisten with her arousal. As Blake pulled her hand away and watched the flesh ripple in place, the tips of her fingers slightly wet and sticky, she realized how hot her body was compared to the chilly air and how heavily she was panting. She needed to calm down. She wasn't even done stripping yet. There was only one piece of clothing left to take off, to make her truly vulnerable to the world.

Blake took a deep breath and reached up with both hands, removing the bow she wore around her cat ears. Shakily, she lowered the length of ribbon from the top of her neck down to above her shoulders, wrapping it around just an inch or two above her neckline.

Blake Belladonna stood up straight on the edge of the fountain, her chest heaving in excitement and arousal as she watched the archway. At the moment, she wasn't a student of Beacon Academy, she wasn't training to fight monsters for people who might look down on her, and she definitely wasn't an ex-terrorist.

She was only free.

This felt right to her. That was the only way she could describe it, this feeling of freedom. She took her eyes of the entrance to the small courtyard and reached down to grab a length of rope. As she bent her knees, she could see the glistening trail that had leaked all the way down to her thighs to a few dark splotches of wetness on the marble. Dust, she was horny. However, Blake kept herself from just burying both hands into her crotch and tossing all caution to the wind as she yowled in orgasm.

That could come later.

Now fully nude, Blake looked over at the small pile of rope, rubber, and metal by the water's edge and picked up a lightweight coil. Her breath hitched as she felt the coarse rope press around her stomach. Slowly, sensually, she wrapped it again and again, covering her torso like a hunter's net restraining its catch. After what seemed like an eternity, Blake ran out of length for the first rope and knotted the ends together right above the swell of her breasts, rolling her shoulders forward to test how tight they were across her back. The black-haired beauty grinned as she discovered she could barely move them.

Now came the hard part. Gently, she lowered herself onto her stomach, shuddering at the cold stone pressing fully against her skin. Once the initial shock passed, she took another coil of fiber and bound her left ankle to the upper portion of her thigh, doing the same for her right leg. Blake groaned in effort as she arched her back to tie those bindings to the rope stretching wonderfully tightly across her shoulder blades. She hissed in ecstasy as the cold night air bit into her exposed flesh, her upper torso lifted up as her new restraints forced her to expose her supple tits to the world in front of her.

"One last part," she whispered to herself. She strained her arms and grabbed onto the last two items she brought with her. Blake moved both hands behind her back and enjoyed the sensation of metal clasping around her wrists, clutching a thick rubber dildo in one hand. If anybody walked through that archway, they'd see the amazing site of Blake Belladonna laying naked on the fountain's edge, trussed up like a huntsman's latest trophy with her black bow wrapped around her neck like a present for whoever stumbled upon her.

It was hard to maneuver with her hands handcuffed as they were, but after some difficulty, she easily had the flat base of the sex toy gripped with the tips of her fingers. Her breathing picked up as she angled the black rubber against her leaking slit, the material gliding against her sodden lips. After a moment or two of teasing herself, she curled her wrist and slid the dildo in.

Her keening moan sang out into the night as she finally felt full after so much building up. She paused for a moment, reveling in the way her walls tightened and flexed around the intruder and the restricting feeling of the tight ropes caressing her body. Her breasts bounced as she panted, finally finding the mental faculties to continue.

The toy plundered her core repeatedly, the wet slick sounds of her juices the only sound beyond her heavy breathing and the light trickle of the fountain next to her. She was in bliss as each rub seemed to bring her closer and closer to orgasm. Higher and higher she climbed, getting ready to find that sensation of bliss. She gripped the dildo tighter and tighter, finally bringing the flat of the base to rest against her palm.

And then Blake realized that she had accidentally brought her vibrator instead of her dildo.

The rubber suddenly came to life in Blake's pussy the moment that rough plastic switch scratched the delicate flesh of her palm, violently buzzing against the deepest parts of her innermost areas. She gasped in shock and almost dropped the vibrator, but she quickly mastered herself. The noise that the toy made was loud, but soon it was joined by the wet slicks from earlier as she redoubled her efforts. The rope burned across her hot skin as she twisted and squirmed in its embrace, reminding her that there was almost no way out.

Should the worst happen, there was only one avenue of escape for her. She'd have to loosen the rope forcing her back to arch and use her semblance to get be freed of all the other restraints. At the thought of being found, her arousal only grew stronger, the strong musky smell of her juices overpowering the fresh scent of the water and the flowers around her. In the past, she'd toyed with the fantasy of being picked up like a house cat and carried off to some dark room to be used, defiled in every hole as she was covered in semen. Blake's nimble fingers picked up the pace as they worked the toy in and out of her snatch while she replayed that dark fantasy again in her head.

She'd be kept there for weeks, kept in a constant state of arousal and orgasm as her captors treated her as nothing but a toy, a slave, a pet. They'd take her for walks like the ones she took now, except there would be no clothes to hide her secret shame. They'd even force her to be discovered by even more strangers, the idea filling her with a powerful mixture of both terror and arousal.

With a strangled cry, Blake came. Squirting all over her hand and inner thighs, her walls fluttered around the vibrating material and tried to milk a load that would never come. She panted as the toy continued to play with her, still active as she twitched on the now-warm stone. She let herself go limp, the coarse fiber forcing her to keep her posture. Even in the cool air, she felt so warm as sweat beaded on her exposed flesh.

Despite just cumming, she could already feel that spring in the bottom of her stomach coil and tense with a pleasant heat again. Blake had never experienced a "shotgun climax" before, but apparently, she was stressed enough that her desires were calling for her to keep going, to experience that sensation again. Fighting against the tremors that wracked her body, Blake brought her hand back to the toy and began to thrust it into herself once again. She failed to hold back a moan as it rubbed against her sensitive walls once again, providing her with a nirvana she couldn't imagine leaving.

The thought occurred to her that she was making far too much noise to be safe, but dust, this felt way too good. Her whole body felt like an erogenous zone with the wind blowing gently on her skin like a silent lover, the ends of her long hair tickling the small of her back, and the vibrator rumbling around in her pussy with an intensity she'd rarely felt from it. Blake never wanted this feeling to stop and wished the night would never end.

She opened her mouth in a silent 'O' just as she was about to cum again, but her faunus instincts suddenly started screaming at her. Her cat ears twitched at twigs and leaves rattling and a low guttural groan, the faunus unable to tell who it belonged to in her haze of extreme arousal and sudden fear.

Somebody was watching in the bushes behind her.

"Wh-Who's there!?" When no one answered, Blake craned her neck to look behind her as best she could, but the bindings kept from seeing who was there. That hunter's net seemed so much tighter than before, holding her still as she struggled to break free and escape. She could hear footfalls and the clinking of metal, much like the noise her handcuffs made but heavier, approaching from out of her line of sight. Whoever was behind her had chains.

Her heart rate spiked in terror as those chains got closer and closer, her mind instantly focusing on her earlier fantasy. Where before it had seemed like an erotic fantasy to be indulged in, now, it only inspired extreme terror in her. Her heart beat not in excitement but in panic as she struggled against her bonds. All she had to do was untie that one knot and she could run away as fast as she could! She'd already put all of her clothes in her bag and her scroll was in the pocket of her bodice. All she needed was to do was make sure she grabbed it before she took off!

She let go of the toy in her snatch, reaching up with one hand toward the rope on her legs. Her cheeks burned in humiliation as she imagined the sight of the black rubber buried in her tight, dripping wet pussy in between her forcefully spread legs. However, her heart nearly stopped as she realized the fatal flaw in her plan.

Blake tied herself up far too well!

Her nerves and forced arousal betrayed her as her hands shook in her fright. The knot that acted as the lynchpin to her freedom seemed beyond her reach at that moment, her fingertips barely gripping one frayed end of the rope. Blake's struggles and squirming form grew fiercer and fiercer as they slowly got closer, her desperation mounting as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her sense of shame only grew as she realized that the toy was bringing her faster and faster to orgasm and that whoever was behind her would get to see the way her pussy quivered around the faux dick.

Blake could sense her unwanted voyeur was almost standing over her, easily hearing their heavy breathing and seeing their bulky shadow in the dim moonlight cascade just in front of her. She closed her eyes and strained one last time, making one last desperate attempt to free herself. It hurt some as the handcuffs bit into her wrists, but she could feel the pads of her slender fingers firmly grasp the end of the rope. Quickly, frantically, she pulled away from the knot as hard as she could even as the toy finally forced her over the edge, the climax much stronger than the last one.

And then Blake Belladonna was free.

Even as she came for the second time, she escaped her bindings in a blur of shadows and light. The ropes collapsed as the shadow clone she left in her place dissolved into nothing, shaking and writhing in orgasm as it winked out into nothingness. The nude faunus grabbed her bag and fled as her pussy freely gushed and left small puddles as she moved, her desire to escape so strong that she didn't even look behind her to see who saw her. The small part of her mind that wasn't overcome in animalistic instinct and capable of rational thought hoped that whoever they were, they hadn't discovered her identity.

She ran, the buzzing toy slipping from her warm tightness to clatter on the stone floor below. Her legs shook as she ran, her lungs burning as she ran from the scene as quickly as she could. All she had to do was get back to the dorm room without anybody seeing her and she would be safe.

Once she deemed herself far enough away, Blake ducked into a small alcove and opened up her bag. She slipped her clothes on, shuddering at the way the fabric of her pants clung to and rubbed at the liquid covering her thighs. As she walked back out into the open and checked to see if anybody was following her, she sighed.

The night had definitely not gone as she had planned it to. Not only had she been discovered, she'd also lost her ropes, her handcuffs, and even her vibrator when she ran. She flushed in embarrassment at the thought of whoever was watching picking up the toy that was covered in her fluids.

"Well," Blake sighed again, looking up at the shattered moon above as she made the trek back to her dorm room. Hopefully, Ruby and Weiss would still be asleep and Yang would still be in downtown Vale. "At least, the night wasn't a total waste." She did have two incredible orgasms after all.

A tiny smile slipped onto her face. Maybe she'd been caught, but at least it was dark enough tonight where even a faunus would have difficulty making out who she was. With some difficulty, she put the thought out of her head. Even if her identity was discovered, she'd still achieved her goal.

She had been free.

Her stress was gone, and for the first time in a long time, Blake felt liberated. That feeling of being so vulnerable and exposed after keeping up a cold and aloof attitude for so long felt like a breath of fresh air for her soul. Sure, she'd been caught and probably on the verge of being taken for lewd and nefarious purposes, but the important thing was that she was okay.

If somebody actually confronted her with the knowledge of what had happened tonight, she'd deal with it then however she had to, but until that happened, if it happened at all, she could just relax and start planning her next late night stroll. Still, it was a shame. There was one definite downside to all of this beyond having to replace her restraints and her vibe.

She could never use that perfect spot again.


End file.
